La Douleur Exquise
by bloomsburry
Summary: After Tom Riddle's diary ends up at the hands of one Lyanna Stark, Westeros will never be the same again. The Game of Thrones has just turn far more deadly, when a certain Dark Lord becomes involve. (drabble series)
1. Chapter 1

**La douleur exquise (n)** \- the heart-wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainble.

.

.

.

Her morning starts like any normal day. It's starts with her morning rides in the Wolfwoods and ends with her tending to the winter roses in the glass garden thereafter.

It is normal as much as she expects.

Until it's suddenly not.

Lyanna Stark is about to swim in the black pool in the Godswoods when she catches sight of something floating in the pool.

She picks it up from the water and begins to inspect the drenched object in her hand.

It's like a small, black book, but with empty, yellowed pages.

And as she turns it around, she sees something at the back. Small letters inscribed at the bottom part of the small book.

_**Tom Riddle Jr. **_Lyanna reads and her interest is piqued at the name.

"Tom Riddle Jr.," She mutters as she thumbs through the empty pages of the small book.

"Who are you?" She wonders out loud.

.

.

That very night Lyanna Stark got herself some quill and ink and then begins to write on the black book.

_**My name is Lyanna Stark. **_She starts. _**I'm six and ten years old and I'm the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark of Winterfell. I was born on 267 After the Conquest. I have two older brothers and one younger bro- **_

Lyanna Stark isn't able to finish the sentence for her ink suddenly disappears into the pages of the book. She stares for a moment in puzzlement before realization dawns on her. Once it does, she gasps loudly after the odd sight.

Then, she can only gape in wonder when words begins to form on the pages of the black book.

**Hello, Lyanna Stark. My name is Tom Riddle. **

The words say and that is how Lyanna Stark meets the once and future Dark Lord.

The young and handsome Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Lyanna Stark. My name is Tom Riddle.**

Lyanna simply gapes at the words for a moment before she decides to write back on the pages of the black book.

_**What are you? **_She asks the entity.

**I am what you call a 'living memory'.** It replies while Lyanna frowns at the thing's choice of words.

_**What do you mean by 'living memory'? **_She writes.

**It means that the owner of this diary, Tom Riddle Jr., has give this diary a life of its own, a live recording of the owner's memories, with the use of magic. **It explains to her.

_**Magic? Is that even possible? **_She asks with eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

**Yes, it is possible. **

_**But how? **_

**Let me show you, Lyanna Stark. Let me show you what magic can do. **The entity writes instead in an ominous tone.

Then, Lyanna watches as the pages of the black book begins to turn on its own while light emits from the center of the pages.

And before she can run, she senses the pressure change in the air and she suddenly finds herself being pulled towards the black book.

The next things she knows, she is standing in a different place than before.

"Lyanna Stark I presume?" says a voice to Lyanna's right and she instantly turns towards the voice and sees a young man, who is no more older than seven and ten.

She runs her eyes over his figure and realizes that the boy stands a head taller than her. He has eyes the color of blue ice and hair the color of raven's wings while his skin is as pale as milk. The older boy is broad-shouldered and slim, with a trim waist and slender fingers. He is also seems to be wearing a black robe over a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with green and silver cloth hanging from his neck.

He looks like statue standing there with his expressionless, but handsome face, and Lyanna can only gape at him in shock.

"Well? Are you done ogling me?" The boy asks dryly, his pale blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I'm sorry," She blurts out. "I didn't mean to ogle at you. Your appearance surprise me that's all."

"Perfectly understandable. After all, I brought you here." the boy replies as he places his hand behind his back.

"Where am I exactly?" Lyanna asks as she looks around the room. She seems to be in what looks to be a library with bookshelves lining the walls and tables are place in a row and which contains an ink pot, a quill, a lamp, and some scrolls and parchment.

She still can't comprehend where she is so she begins to wonder if this is even real.

_Perhaps I am in a dream. _She thinks.

"You're inside my diary." the boy informs her while he fixes his stoic gaze on her.

"Your diary contains a library?" She inquires as she moves to pick up a book from one of the desks while still considering that she is in a dream.

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. **_She reads the title and begins to flip the pages of the book where she can see pictures of odd-looking beasts and their description. Her eyes are wide as she thumbs through the pages.

_Perhaps not a dream then. _She inwardly says to herself when she realizes that her dream can't possibly produce something so detailed, like the book of beasts that she is currently holding in her hand.

"You're in one of my memories. A memory of the library from my school, in fact." the boy tells her.

"School? What's that?" Lyanna asks as she gazes down at the picture of what appears to be some winged horse with a bird's face.

_**Hippogriff. **_She reads the name and wonders what kind of beast it is.

"You don't know what a school is?" the boy says in surprise.

"No, I don't. I don't know what that word means." She looks up from the book and meets the boy's pale blue eyes with her grey ones.

"What year is it right now?" the boy inquires suddenly.

"It's the year 281 After the Conquest." She responds and observes how the boy seems to frown at her answer.

"After the Conquest? The Conquest of what?" The boy says, sounding confused.

"After the Conquest of Westeros by Aegon I Targaryen." She says to him and is surprise to see the boy look all the more puzzled.

"Westeros? I have never heard of such a place before and I don't know who this Aegon I Targaryen is," is the boy's statement.

Lyanna can only stare at the boy in astonishment.

"You are jesting right?" she says to him.

"No, I'm not." the boy responds, his eyes narrowing as he looks at her.

"Surely you have heard of Aegon the Conqueror? Or even the Seven Kingdoms?" She presses on.

"Aegon who now? And there are Seven Kingdoms since when?"

At the boy's questions, Lyanna becomes confused.

"You don't know everything that has happened at all, do you?" She says while she places the book back on the desk.

"No, I don't. I don't know what has been happening outside of this diary." the boy admits to her, almost sadly.

The boy's answer is curious and Lyanna wonders how long he has been staying inside the diary.

"What are you exactly? Are you even human?" She inquires as she gazes at him warily.

"Like I said, I am a 'living memory', I was created for the sole purpose of recording all my seventeen years of life in this diary." the boy says to her.

"So you are not human at all," She states.

"No, but I'm close to it. I'm a soul without a human body," is the boy's honest answer. "However, you haven't truly answered my question yet. Since when does the world have Seven Kingdoms?"

"Since the beginning of time," She replies. "Since the time of the First Men and the Andals."

"Clearly my history is different from yours," is the boy's comment.

"Yes, clearly," is her only remark.

There is a pause as the two of them regard each other in contemplative silence.

"Your name is Tom Riddle right?" Lyanna asks him.

"Yes," the boy replies at once.

"May I ask how long have you been inside the diary?"

"I'm not quite sure," the boy says in an uncertain tone.

"And does magic really exist?" She asks, suddenly full of excitement.

"As you can see, it does exist. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to bring you here," comes the boy's wry response.

"Are you some kind of sorcerer?" Lyanna says almost hopefully. She has never seen a sorcerer before but she hears stories about them from Old Nan.

"Yes, in my human form, I was what you called a wizard."

"That's incredible!" She exclaims. "Can you show me some magic?"

"Of course, but let me do something first." The boy says as he steps closer to Lyanna, who freezes at once at the boy's proximity.

"What are you going to do?" She asks him warily.

"This," is what he says to her before he cups her face with his warm hands and stares straight into her eyes.

Instantly, Lyanna blushes at the boy's boldness and is about to step away from him when his next words stop her.

"Legilimens." Tom Riddle mutters and Lyanna Stark suddenly feels a pressure inside her head as if something is probing it open.


End file.
